


Stuttgart

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Stuttgart

The sounds of Schubert drifted gently upward to where he lurked in the shadows. He had work to do, yes, but she had caught his eye, and he had a few minutes. He would have her.

She had seen him, too; he knew it, could feel her gaze as it shifted upward every so often. She was interested. He smiled down at her and nodded. She thought she knew him from somewhere.

When she climbed the stairs to where he was, she knew she was mistaken – but by then it was too late. She saw something disconcerting in his eyes; there was a flicker of mischief and desire, but also of a barely contained, simmering rage.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked, his voice a low purr as she sidled up to him.

“Yes, it’s… it’s lovely,” she replied.

“You look simply radiant.” His eyes traveled up and down her form, taking in her formal red gown and diamonds.

“Thank you.”

They stood in silence for a moment.

“I’ve been watching you.”

“I noticed. No one ever told you it’s impolite to stare?”

His smile broadened, his glittering eyes stark against his pale skin. “You look delicious. I’d very much like to taste you.”

She gave a slight start at the boldly carnal declaration. “Who are you?”

“I am Loki.”

_Loki… Loki… why did that name sound familiar?_

“And you are Elena.”

Her eyes searched his. “How do you know me?”

“Like I said… I’ve been watching you.” He drew close enough and pressed his body against hers, backing her against the wall. He kissed her; his lips ravaged hers, his tongue brutally invading her mouth. Finally he pulled away. His hand moved downward and cupped her sex through the fabric of her dress. Warmth spread through her body as she saw the look of raw lust in his eyes. “I am going to taste you now, Elena.”

She couldn’t help it. She felt drawn to him in spite of herself, in spite of the fact that every sensible thought raged against this – he was a stranger – she was here with someone else – this was _wrong_ …

She closed her eyes and nodded. In a moment he was on his knees in front of her, pushing her skirt up and her panties to the side before hoisting one of her legs over his shoulder. She shuddered as she felt his tongue dart inside of her, licking her up and down before reaching her clit and beginning to suck. She groaned as she twisted her fingers through his dark hair, feeling every inch the wanton slut as she repeated his name softly, urging him forward.

He slid a long finger inside her and she gasped at the unexpected intrusion. He swirled his tongue around her nub as she threw her head back against the wall, the ache between her legs growing almost intolerable. She bucked her hips forward and suddenly felt him pull back. A frustrated whine escaped her throat.

“You taste marvelous. And now that you’re ready… I’m going to take you.”

She barely had time to react before he withdrew his cock from his trousers. Her eyes widened. He was…  _gifted._

They locked eyes and she swallowed, hard. He bared his teeth and practically snarled as he thrust into her. He clapped a hand over her mouth as she cried out. He slammed into her, over and over, thrusting her up against the wall as she wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him in tighter. His punishing rhythm was bringing her back to the brink; she moved her hand down and rubbed her clit, frantic to relieve the pressure that had been building up inside her ever since she’d laid eyes on him.

She felt marvelous around him, her tight walls flexing and expanding around his length, but he wasn’t done with her. He thrust more forcefully, lifting her up completely and pounding her against the wall as she moaned and bit her lip. Her mouth dropped open as she came, wordlessly, her body clenching tight and releasing around his cock.

He slipped out of her wetness and whirled around so that his back was to the wall and she was facing him, still trying to catch her breath.

“Kneel. Finish with your mouth,” he ordered roughly, gripping her arms as he guided her to the floor.

She tasted herself on him as she closed her lips around the tip of his cock and started to suck. He fisted his hands in her hair as he started to thrust forward, groaning with pleasure. Her tongue ran up and down his length, and he felt the tension in his groin wind up like a tightly coiled spring. Then, without warning, she pushed forward, taking nearly all of him in at once. He felt himself hit the back of her throat and that was all he needed – with an animalistic roar, he came, bucking his hips forward. She overcame the urge to choke and instead swallowed everything he gave her as the aftershocks rolled through his body. Spent, he collapsed backward into the wall, and she leaned, panting, against his thigh.

They were silent for a minute. The Schubert continued, unabated, downstairs. Finally he grasped her arm and pulled her up, almost gently. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, “You’re mine now, Elena.”

He cast one last look at her just before he picked up his walking stick and sauntered toward the stairs.


End file.
